First
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Day 3 of Outlaw Queen Week!


Robin was just returning from his night of searching for any signs of the Wicked Witch,him and David and a few others had found no signs of her so far,it was as if she had disappeared,but they all knew she hadn't,he was just going to check on Roland and talk to Little John,then head to his own bed,sure enough his son was sound asleep,the toy monkey at his side,Robin smiled at this,Roland had not let it leave his side since Regina had given it to him,he kissed his son's forehead and headed to his own room,he saw movement out in the courtyard which put him on alert instantly,he looked at the figure and as it passed some laterns he saw it was Regina walking towards the woods,he decided to go after her,he found her at the edge of the woods.

"Its awful foolish for you to go out wandering alone this type of night"Robin said as he came up behind her,the moonlight was out brightly casting her in a glow.

"I can take care of myself,I don't need a babysitter"Regina said as she looked out into the forrest.

"I have no doubt about that,I just wished you were not so headstrong and stubborn"Robin said.

"In order for me to survive I have had to be,why am I explaining this to you,don't you have someone else you can annoy"Regina said.

"But I like to annoy you"Robin said as he smiled slightly at her.

"That's obvious"Regina said.

"Little John says that Roland spent the majority of his day with you"Robin said.

"Yes,do you have a problem with that"Regina said.

"Not at all milady,I just wished you enjoyed my company as much as you seem to enjoy my son's"Robin said.

"Why would I enjoy the company of someone like you"Regina said.

"Someone like me?"Robin asked,his anger building a bit at that snipe.

"A thief,you are not to be trusted"Regina said,knowing how hypocritical that sounded,she was the Evil Queen after all.

"Ah,but you do enjoy being around me,otherwise you would of left by now"Robin said as he came up to stand in front of her.

"I still can just so you know"Regina said,not backing down.

"Then why don't you"Robin said.

"Because a smelly,arrogant scoundrel is impeding my walk"Regina said.

"Scoundrel,scoundrel,I like the sound of that"Robin said as he took her hand in his,rubbing it slightly with his own.

"Stop that"Regina said as she tried to pull her hand back but to no avail.

"Stop what,what are you afraid of"Robin asked.

"Afraid,i'm not afraid of anything"Regina said as Robin started to lean closer to her.

"You're afraid of the way I make you feel"Robin said,knowing he was getting to her.

"You make me sick"Regina said as she pulled away and started to walk back towards the castle.

"Then let me kiss it and make it better"Robin said as he followed her and grabbed her shoulders and kissed her,hard,it was a deep kiss,one that had been building between them for weeks,her always insulting him at every chance,him not backing down from her,there was many a way to have a first kiss,but this one was different than many others,it was full of passion,full of want,full of need,Robin had been wanting to feel her lips beneath his for quite some time,to be honest since he had first offered his hand to help her and she refused it,his hands were on her shoulders,holding her still as he kissed her,he had felt her resist at first,then she gave into the kiss,for Robin it was the first kiss he had had since his wife had died a few years ago,and for it to be with Regina,well he knew people would say he was crazy but there was something about her,some connection they have had since they had first met,he just couldn't explain it just yet.

It had been a long time since she had been kissed,since she had been held like this,for it toreally to of meant anything to her since Daniel,but even then what they had shared had been innocent,just quick kisses and embraces,nothing like what Robin was making her feel,his kiss was overpowering her,she had to take a few steps back and he was right there,never breaking his hold on her nor on her lips,she felt her back hit a tree and he kept kissing her,she had her hands on his waist,holding on to dear life it seemed,the emotions she was feeling because of this first kiss from him were taking over her,she pulled at his waist to pull him closer to her,he obliged and had his body up against hers,her hips widen to let him between hers,her legs went around his hips holding him there,her fingernails dug into his back as his lips moved from hers,down to her neck and he kissed her neck over and over as she moaned in his ear as his hips pressed between hers even more,letting her know exactly how she was affecting him.

"I think milady likes her scoundrel"Robin said in her ear,making her snap out of this state she was in,she quickly unwrapped her legs from his and pushed him away.

"Something I did or didn't do milady"Robin said with a smile,he was just as affect as he was,clearly.

"How dare you kiss me like that"Regina said.

"Oh I would dare that anyday Regina,and I know you enjoyed it,I have the claw marks on my back to prove it"Robin said.

"You're lucky I like your son so much or he would be an orphan now"Regina said as she turned and started back to the castle.

"Well then I shall reward Roland tomorrow for saving my life"Robin said as he followed her back,she was almost to her room,before he finally caught up with her.

"Don't you know what is good for you"Regina said as she turned to him.

"Mmmhmm,I think i'm talking to it right now"Robin said.

"If you dare mention what happened tonight"Regina started to say,she stopped upon seeing the smile on his face.

"Oh you mean our first kiss milady"Robin said.

"Our only kiss thief"Regina said.

"I wouldn't bet on that,sweet dreams milady"Robin said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it quickly before bowing slightly and leaving her at her door,she quickly went inside and leaned up against the door,she was furious at him,but then a smile crept on her face before she could help it,she touched her lips,lips she knew were bruised from his,she knew somehow that tonight was not going to be their only kiss.

Please review,I love reading your reviews.

FIN


End file.
